


Second Chances

by KuriTheDweeb



Series: Second Chances 'verse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Obligatory family AU, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriTheDweeb/pseuds/KuriTheDweeb
Summary: It's the first time Matt's ever called him Dad, in all the time they've been his guardians. It's such a bittersweet thought, isn't it?That for a miracle to grace the earth, there must always be a tragedy on the other end.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Second Chances 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571710
Comments: 23
Kudos: 332





	Second Chances

They'd moved into a new place with more room when Vanessa got pregnant. They'd set up a crib in their room. They'd been so excited.

Vanessa cried in the empty room for two days when she had a miscarriage. 

You know what she said? She said it don't matter if their kid is one they made themselves, if they couldn't have a baby they'd make someone else's happy.

So they got approved as foster parents.

Their first kid is their last one. A thirteen year old boy, Battlin' Jack Murdock's baby, who went blind four years ago. Matthew Michael Murdock is one hell of a spitfire.

Wade's never lied to this boy, never treated him like his bastard of a father did him.

He tells him the true, blunt to a point. He tells him he's a mercenary, he works dangerous jobs and long, weird-ass hours, and he has enemies. You don't gotta worry about any of that, though, he's always gonna be around and he ain't never gonna let anyone hurt you.

Matthew isn't the biggest fan of the Upper West Side. He refuses to move schools, instead takes the subway back into Hell's Kitchen every morning. Vanessa goes with him to show him which to take, and picks him up from school. Wade brings him back to the Kitchen every weekend, standing outside Matthew's church while he goes to mass and talks to the nuns and priest, and sitting quietly while the boy goes at a heavy bag and chats with some of the fighters at his daddy's old gym, Fogwell's.

Fogwell doesn't take a second look at Wade, all huddled up with gloves and a heavy hoodie and a cap in the middle of spring. He scoops up Matthew as soon as he gets close and settles him on his hip, calling all the big guys over. 

They baby him and pinch his cheeks and call him 'Matty' and 'kiddo' and 'son.' They ask him how he is, how's Father Lantom doing, how's church, buddy? Hey, you wanna come welcome the new guy with a match?

Wade's heart jumps at that.

Matthew twitches, Fogwell puts him back down with a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, give me a second," the boy says, turning back towards Wade as he folds up his cane. "Wade?"

"Right here, eleven o'clock." Matthew's fingers find his sleeve. "What's this I hear about a match?"

"Initiation. He won't hurt me, the guys'll make sure of that."

Oh, of that he has no doubt. Honestly, he's a little concerned for the other guy, considering he's new at this and Matthew is the son of a famous boxer from Hell's Kitchen of all places, probably practically grew up in this place.

"You ain't who I'm worried about," Wade says, scratching at his non-existent scruff.

Matt opens up after that, little by little.

Matt is fifteen when Vanessa's killed.

Kid's on his way home from school when it happens. Wade's not fast enough to stop that last guy from getting those shots in. He goes down before Vanessa hits the ground, she's gone by then too.

Wade holds her, cradled to his chest, and sings that one stupid song from the TV that always seems to play on their anniversary. Like maybe if doing it will make him wake up, and they'll be curled on the couch with the damn thing on the screen.

And then Matt's hands are on his face, and his voice is echoing in his ears. Where are your glasses, boy? Did a jackass break 'em again, we'll get you new ones don't you worry, kid.

" - de. Wade! Dad!" Matt shouts. Suddenly his voice is drowning out everything. His thumbs swipe across Wade's scarred cheeks, wiping away tears. "Dad, what happened, what's going on?"

It's the first time Matt's ever called him Dad, in all the time they've been his guardians. It's such a bittersweet thought, isn't it? 

That for a miracle to grace the earth, there must always be a tragedy on the other end.

"Dad?"

"I'm so sorry," he manages to choke out. He wants to hug his kid, wants to take him away from this sweet-turned-sour place, wants to tell him it's okay. But all he can do is shake and cry and repeat the words like a mantra. "I'm so sorry."

Matt stands over them, quiet. He pulls Wade towards him, until his head is tucked into the hollow space between his shoulder and neck. He holds him there, a soft "It's not your fault" for every apology that spills from his lips.

The two of them have the adoption papers signed and move across the river before next month passes, far away from the apartment where Vanessa died. 

It's a nice house, in a small neighborhood with a view of the water in the distance. Wade takes the subway with Matt to school, and on the days he can't pick him up he gets Weasel to bring him home. Just until he gets used to the new route and neighborhood.

Matt tells him about the aftereffects of his accident not a week after they've moved to Queens. 

His super senses and how this guy named Stick ( _Stick? Really?_ ) trained him to fight in a war that's been going on since forever.

Just. In the middle of a grocery store, eleven P.M. Not even at home. Okay, is Wade's answer, I have stage four of basically every kind of cancer and a healing factor that makes me immortal, what shapes do you want for your Alphagetti?

Their next door neighbor is a very kind couple. 

May and Ben Parker. A witchy nurse and a Jewish cop who volunteered and went on cutesy old-people dates and looked after their nephew in their free time. Said nephew is a beautiful bouncing baby boy named Peter Parker who absolutely adores Matt.

Matt looks at Peter like he gave him the sun and moon in a gift basket when he thinks no one's in the room with them.

It's adorable.

Peter's parents, Richard and Mary, drop him off at May and Ben's place one night in the middle of a storm. They get in their car and never come back. 

An article in the news states that their plane went down that night with no survivors.

Wade opens his door to them. Them and their boy are allowed in their home any time they need a helping hand or someone to babysit. 

Peter grows into a clever little thing, just like his big brother Matty.

Peter is almost seven when he, his aunt, and uncle accompany Wade to Matt's graduation. He cries and owns that shit, 'cause that's his kid on the stage with a bilingual degree and a paper saying he sat in all the best classes, and Wade didn't think he could be prouder if he tried.

He's wrong of course, because a few months later he's walking Matt to his new dorm at a big fancy law school up on 116th street. Where he'll be for the next seven years, getting through undergrad and studying the law. 

He grew up to be the bravest, smartest, toughest kid Wade could ever hope to have met.

It'll be weird without him around the house. He'll only see the kid on holidays, it'll be so quiet.

Peter is thirteen when Ben is shot in the line of duty. 

Without Ben, May doesn't have the time or the money to raise a growing boy. Wade is listed as his alternate guardian. He takes him in until she can.

Peter gets into the STEM school of his dreams, Midtown Science And Technology, on a scholarship when he's fourteen.

Matt graduates that same year, summa cum laude. Whatever that means. Wade wraps his arms around Matty's ribs and spins him around, crushing him in a hug as soon as the ceremony's over.

"Wade! Wade," Matt wheezes, hitting his arm, "Can't _breathe_."

As soon as Wade puts him down, he's absorbed into a crowd of family members. One of them, a pretty woman with her hair thrown up in a bun, grabs Wade's hand and pulls him into a hug, undisturbed by his wearing a mask and gloves.

"You must be Matt's father!" She chirps, because that's possibly the only way to describe how she speaks, with a heavy Hell's Kitchen accent. "We've heard so much about you. Foggy says he talks about you all the time." 

Foggy was Matt's rommate turned beat friend right? Yeah, Matt brought him over to Queens for a weekend somewhere during exam week their first year. The guy had immediately said "dude, you dad scares the shit out of me." Man, Foggy Nelson was a nice guy. This must be Mama Nelson.

"And you must be little Peter!" Mama Nelson cooed, pinching Peter's cheeks. "Well, aren't you just adorable?"

"Oh, God - Mom! Leave Matt's brother alone," Foggy yelled from somewhere in the crowd. "Hi, Peter, hi, Mr. Wilson."

"Hi, Mr. Foggy!" he yelled back.

"Up you get, Petey-Pie." Wade grabbed Peter around the waist, hefting him up to set him on his shoulder, an arm over his legs to steady him. "Find Matty for me, bud. We got places to be."

He thought he could never get any happier with his life when he met Vanessa. And here his boys were, proving him wrong with every breath they took.

Matt gets himself an apartment and his own practice with Foggy Nelson right in the heart of Hell's Kitchen. Hires a woman he defended, Karen Page, and Peter interns after school some days. 

His babies are all grown up.

It's raining just as hard as when the Parkers got on the plane, that night. Matt comes back to the house in Queens, bruised and bloodied. He holds a black blindfold in his hands.

Wade sits him down in the living room. He grabs the big red medkit from the hall closet. Pretends not to notice Peter's door creaking open when he passes, or when the kid starts following him down the hall. 

He tends to Matt's wounds in silence, Peter watching from around the corner.

Matt holds his hand out in his brother's direction. "I'm okay, Pete," he promises. He waits for Peter to step out of the shadows and curl his fingers around Matt's. "I helped save someone tonight. A little girl."

He perches beside Matt, not letting go on his hand. "Are you gonna save someone else?" he asks.

Matt pauses. Wade does too, looking up from dabbing rubbing alcohol on split knuckles. Matt stares down at him like maybe if he stares long enough Wade will have whatever answer he's looking for.

"I think," he says finally, "yeah. I'm gonna need a better mask."

"What you need is a pair of gloves and some proper boots, boy - "

"I'm twenty-five, stop calling me boy."

" - plus support. I'm not always gonna be in country to patch you up."

"Then teach me," Matt said.

"Me too!" Peter said, throwing his arm in the air. "I wanna help!"

"'Course, buddy."

He teaches them everything he's ever learned medical-wise. They have it down in no time.

When the school year starts, Matt comes over. He sniffs over his mug of tea. "Peter's ribs are bruised."

Half a year later, the same thing happens. Matt looks down at his mug. He cocks his head to the side like he does when he's listening to something far away. 

"Peter has a healing factor," he says. His face pinches around the bridge of his nose. "Why does he spandex in his room? Is he sewing something?"

Ah.

So Peter wasn't the only normal person in the family anymore. He'd tell them when he was ready.

They don't talk about the new suit that appears in the wash. 

The Spider-Man does go on patrol with Deadpool and Daredevil more often, though.

This hellhole is just as cold as Wade remembered.

No flowers at the unmarked grave. Well, almost unmarked. The crack the knife left in it the single other time he visited is still there.

"I was terrified of having kids. I was terrified of becoming you."

No flowers.

"My girl and I lost our baby. Apparently, whatever God there is above was as scared as I am. And then I lost my girl."

Near unmarked grave of a jackass who deserved none at all.

"But y'know what?"

Who deserved less.

"I ended up adopting two boys. They grew up to be the best I ever coulda asked for."

He never treated them like you did him. He raised them to love themselves, and not to knock themselves down and take hits. 

"They got into their dream schools. One's a lawyer, other's future is set among the stars. They're clever, and strong, and smartasses in every way. And you know what else?"

You're right where you belong, Sir.

"They became heroes."

Rotting in hell.

"So screw you, _dad_."


End file.
